A Tale of Two Captives
by Realmsmith
Summary: Based on A Link Between Minds by Dovahkiin 1503. Harry Potter is the BWL's unwanted twin, so is sent to the Dursleys, who sell him to HYDRA. He meets Wanda Maximoff, and a bond forms between the two captives. Avengers: Age of Ultron. Please note I update whenever the mood strikes, not with any regularity.
1. So it All Begins

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME ROWLING/MARVEL.**

AN: This is based on a (presumably abandoned, if not, sorry) story I read on here, A Link Between Minds by Dovahkiin 1503. Several differences though. Most notably, no Albion/Ddraig. Lets get on with things then, shall we?

_Godrics Hollow, October 31 1989, 2300 hours BST_

It was a cold October night in Godrics Hollow. All was at peace within the small village, but like all things peaceful, it could not last. With a sharp CRACK! of displaced air, a cloaked figure appeared at the end of the street, bringing with them a foreboding aura, and a stick of yew. The cloaked being, for it was no longer truly a man, strode forward with purpose to a house seen to be the same as all the others. A thrust of the yew forward and a shout of _Bombarda_! blasted the door of the not-as-similar-anymore house clean off it's hinges. Stepping forward across the threshhold, and shaking it's head at what it considered a pitiful defence of the home, the creature leveled it's wand (as the stick apparently was) at an elderly man standing at the base of the stairs, in obvious defence of what resided above. Two words graced the creatures lips, words deadly and unforgiving, summoning a flash of green light that struck the defending man. The defender collapsed, and knew no more. Acsending the stairs toward a small nursery room revealed the defendants, two infants together in a crib, and a well aged woman, presumably the children's grandmother and the defenders wife. The woman pleaded and begged the creature to spare the babies and take her instead, but she fell to the deadly words and green light all the same. Pulling down his hood, the creature spoke, not in utterance of a spell, but to calmly adress the children.

"They tried to hide you from me, behind the strongest of wards, but I have found you. The prophecy will never be complete, and Lord Voldemort will triumph over all! Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light toward the crib occured, and this creature now known as Lord Voldemort was gone, no more.

_Godrics Hollow, November 1 1988, 0130 hours BST_

Two more CRACK!s rang out in to the night, as James and Lily Potter apparated in front of their house, now missing a door, and with large sections of roof and wall missing, flames lapping at the broken home, drinking it up greedily. Rushing inside, the two gasped in horror at the slumped form of Charlus Potter at the stairs base.

"Dad! No!" James wailed.

"James! Come on, we need to check if Dorea and the kids are all right!" Lily snapped anxiously.

"O-okay" he cried out from in between tears.

Racing the stairs at breakneck speed, they burst into the room, to be greeted with a lifeless Dorea Potter, and two wailing children. One with a scar on his forehead in the form of lightning, raven black hair, and eyes so green it could be said there were two emeralds shining out of his face; the other with a V-shaped scar right above his right eye, reddish brown hair, and utterly dull brown eyes the color of chocolate. James rushed to his mother, while Lily made her way to the splintered crib.

"Thank Heavens! They're both alive! My babies are alive!" Lily breathed, thankful for the one small miracle. A tiny pop! And Albus Dumbledore came into view, garish robes and all.

"James, Lily, my dears, what has happened here, are you alright?

"We're fine Albus, but James' parents, they're dead, and the children, each have been cut, Harry on his forehead, and Arthur above his eye! What do-o we do-o-o!" Lily speech devolved into sobbing, half for her dead in-laws, half for her children surviving.

"Cut, you say? One of these may be the mark of his equal, and the boy who bears it the vanquisher of the dark lord." Albus gravely stated. "I shall check their magic levels to determine which is the prophecy child." Blue numbers flashed above their hearts, for Harry, a 40, and Arthur, a 146. "It appears that young Arthur Potter is the prophesied vanquisher, the Boy-Who-Lived." Albus proclaimed, looking almost giddy, or as giddy as could be in the circumstances.

"Arthur? My baby is to destroy the Dark Lord?" Lily questioned.

"It would appear so, my dear Lily. He must be trained to face the Dark Lord as soon as he is able, and be free of all distractions. So Harry is not jealous growing up, might I suggest sending him to live with your sister, Petunia?" Albus spoke in his usual charming voice, eyes twinkling away. James, who by now had stopped sobbing over his mother, agreed with Albus.

"It wouldn't be fair for Harry to live in his brothers shadow his whole life, and his Emmrys rating was very low, near squib in fact. Petunia's sounds like his best option." And with heavy hearts, Harry was condemned to dark years of abuse, torture, and slavery at the Dursley household.

_4 Privet Drive, July 29 1994, 1900 hours BST_

"Boy! Set the table! Mr. Stark here is our guest, and it wouldn't do to keep him waiting!" The walrus-like man known as Vernon Dursley bellowed.

"Yes Uncle." came the reply from the malnourished and beaten boy dressed in rags, Harry Potter.

As the meal progressed, Harry kept hoping the man known as Tony Stark would help him, notice him, his signs of abuse but nothing happened. Vernon and Tony shook on a deal, and Tony just left. Another lifeline to escape gone.

_4 Privet Drive, August 8 1996, 1700 hours BST_

"Here's the boy, take him! We never wanted the freak anyway." The booming of Vernon Dursley rang out!

"He will be an asset to our organization. Hail Hydra!" The sadistic voice of Baron Strucker agreed. And so, Harry Potter, aged 8 years and 8 days, was sold to H.Y.D.R.A. as a test subject.

AN: Lily I will try to redeem. James, eh. Albus? No. To clarify, Harry is the BWL, but that isn't public knowledge until May 2004, at which point it is far too late to do anything about it. I will try and update daily, but may sometimes miss a date.


	2. Hail HYDRA

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME ROWLING/MARVEL**.

_HYDRA Research Facility__, August 13 2012, 2000 Hours EEST, Hadrian Potter P.O.V._

It was yet another dark and cold day here in HYDRA Castle, as I've take to calling the place. Hasn't changed much in the, what was it now, 16 years, I've lived here. After my oh-so-loving relatives, the Dursleys, pawned me off to HYDRA, I was expiremented on. They kept theowing drug after drug in my system, some made me sick, some knocked me out, one was apparently truth serum (1.), and I get the feeling more than a few were supposed to make me die but somehow didn't. Weird things kept happening around me, like objects floating, things changing shape or color, healing injuries overnight. I assumed that the drugs were making me hallucinate, or I was just going insane and feeding an overactive imagination. Decidedly not, considering HYDRA saw it too, and decided I was causing it. They called me an enhanced, considered me prime material for what they called the Winter Soldier Program. From what I could gather, I would be boosted to the maximum human potential, and become an unswervingly loyal agent of HYDRA. They injected me with Winter Soldier Serum, a variation on the Super Soldier Serum they gave to Red Skull apparently, and tried to brainwash me. Unlike this other dude James Barnes they supposedly tried this on, it didn't work, and just gave me better control over the weird things I was the epicenter of, I think by somehow shielding my mind and giving me laser focus. Either way, I controlled the freakishness, as the Dursleys had called it, better, and HYDRA didn't control me any better. So, 16 year old Harry Potter is deemed potentially dangerous, and locked in a cell meant for observation and supposedly strong enough to contain something only referred to as Project: Hercules (2.). Back to the point, I can control the freakishness better, and begin little expirements, trying to find my limits, what exactly I could do. The basic answer? Magic. I can blow things up, repair them, change something into something else, grow or shrink items, virtually anything. So I go on my merry way for a good seven or eight years, getting better and better at "magic", until they decide to bring in an object called "Loki's scepter", which can apparently mind-control people. They planned to use it to place me under HYDRA command, in lieu of the Winter Soldier program from years ago. It also apparently grants superhuman abilities because I'm now telepathic in addition to magical. More freakishness for Harry from the cupboard under the stairs. Yay! Using this newfound strength for the mental arts allows me to manipulates fears and desires, use mind control, and access limited telekinesis. In light of this new revelation, HYDRA needs more test subjects to give "enhancements" to. That brings us to tonight.

"Next!" Sounded the call of Dr. List, leading HYDRA scientist in the castle. Two more sets of footsteps shuffle forward. I sigh. Same as always. More volunteers are being subjected to the power of the scepter. Everyone they've tried so far hasn't obtained abilities, and was killed. I hear the familiar powering up sound, the screams of excruciating pain, and then, silence. Guess they died too. I guessed wrong. I crane my neck araround to look at the bolts on the door opening, and two people being unceremoniously thrown in cells across from mine.

"Are you two test subjects from Loki's scepter?! 'Cause if so, awesome! You two would be, respectively, second and third, I was first, but you probably guessed that already. Still, even if not, I'm stoked. It's been so long since I've had proper chatting buddies, oh wait, I'm rambling, sorry. Hi, I'm Hadrian Potter." I excitedly ramble on.

"Wanda Maximoff. And the white haired idiot is my twin brother Pietro." A brunette beaty replied, earning a "Hey!" from her apparent twin. She had bright sea green eyes, a gorgeous figure, an adorable heart shaped face, and looked to be about 5'6. Her twin was taller, I'd say 6". Sky blue eyes, chiseled jawline, lean, runners body, and snow white hair, uncommon for someone so young. Both looked around my age, maybe a year or so younger. I cracked a grin. Finally, I wasn't alone. This was going to be fun.

AN: I'm sorry! I know, the last two chapters have been major exposition dumps, and the next one probably will be too, but please, give me a chance!

1\. A muggle drug developed by HYDRA, not Veritaserum.

2\. Project: Hercules is my own creation, an ongoing operation to recreate the Hulk. The Hulk was canonically created in 2003, and Harry is thrown in the cell in 2004. Hercules starts up two months after the first Culver University incident.


End file.
